Cascade Tears - jstriker
by Fanfictionpreservation
Summary: I couldn't find an original summary for this story so I will make one up. Ash and Co. are on their way to Cinnabar Island when something horrendous happens. By Jstriker not me. Also includes the Redux by pkmnfan123
1. Cascade Tears

_AN: I am not the original author of the story below my goal is to gather all fanfiction stories from around the web and have them in one area so that they don't get deleted. If you are the original author and would like me to remove this story I will._

* * *

**Warning: This fanfic contains some graphic actions. If you wish not to read this, cilck on the "back" button on your browser.**

Cascade Tears

by: jstriker

Ash and co. were on their way back to Pallet Town. They heard rumors of wild Laprases had been spotted there, with one they will be able to reach Cinnabar Island.

"So Ash, we're going to your hometown aren't we, can we spend the night at your place? Please?" Misty teased.

"Well uh, I don't really.."Ash started to stutter only to be interrupted by Brock "Yeah we should go, I always wanted to see your place."

"I guess it's okay. How 'bout it Pikachu?"

the little electric mouse was ecstatic "Pika!(Yeah)" as the 4 friends headed for Pallet town.

"Meowth, do you really think we need to sink this low to capture Pikachu?" Jessie bolted.

Meowth had sharpened his claws ready to slash once more, and dipped his claws into some strange fluid "I'm very sure, that kid'll give up for sure."

James lifted his pokeball as he saw Ash and co. "Alright here they come, this time no screw ups." he said in a serious tone. "Remember DO NOT say the motto, or else."

Meowth rasied his claws, it seened that Meowth would not tolerate failure no longer.

Team Rocket didn't use any special machines or scams, this time it was a surprise attack.

"Weezing, smokescreen!"

"Arbok, glare!" through the smoke, Ash couldn't move. they weren't prepared to fight this time, Pikachu and the others couldn't see through the smoke. Ash on the other hand was being attacked. Meowth slashed Ash on the face. Strange purple fluid began to go inside his wounds, it was poison. Meowth made some kind of poison and his hatred towards Ash was beyond any Pokemon, human or even Team Rocket, Meowth was pure evil.

After Pikachu had powered up a small blast, he repelled Team Rocket.

Brock started to get the first aid kit the examined Ash's face "Your wounds, they have some kind of purple stuff inside."

Misty saw the wounds too "What's happening?" she said.

Pikachu started to cry, Ash felt weak. He couldn't even walk. "Brock...Misty, take me to... the nearest hospital." he said trying to bear the pain, this was no ordinary poison. It was worse than swallowing a Muk. Time was running out. Ash was fading fast.

"We're at Vermillion City, let's take him to the nearest hospital." Brock said as he carried his friend.

Misty never felt so worried about Ash before, it was beyond the accident at Grandpa Canyon, the trampling of the Exeggucutor, even deeper then the Pokemon Tower incident. And now they can only hope for him to recover.

They entered the hospital and found a nearby doctor, Misty came over to him "Please, you've gotta help my friend..." she said with tears in here eyes, "He's poisoned real badly."

The doctor saw Ash and nodded "I'll be right on it." with that, he took Ash into ER.

The doctor came out of the room with a heavy head,"The patient says he wants to see his friends."

Brock, Pikachu, and Misty got up to go see Ash, not wasting anytime. Ash was laying in the bed feeling a bit tired, still he never recovered.

"How ya' feel?" Brock said

"I feel great." Ash lied trying to reassure everyone, but knew his time was coming. "Misty? I have a favor to ask you." Misty edged closer. "Could you call my mom and tell her to visit me here?" She nodded and ran out to make the call.

Pikachu came to Ash's bedside "Pikapi." he said in a crying tone.

Misty came back and said "Your mom is on the way"

"Brock, could you leave me here with Misty and Pikachu?" The former-future pokemon master had to tell Misty one thing, but also tell Pikachu another.

"Ash, I knew you for 8 months. You can tell me anything." Misty said.

"Well...I.. ..love you Misty."

Tears of joy came out of Misty's eyes and she hugged him " I love you too Ash Ketchum."

Pikachu felt a little better and smiled as Misty brushed Ash's cheek with her lips. Now it was time to call Brock inside, and for Ash to tell his friends and his Pokemon one thing...

Mrs. Ketchum had gotten to Vermillion to see Ash at the hospital. She rushed to his room, and saw Ash at his bed. "Honey are you alright?" she cried out, she was just in time to hear Ash's announce the bad news.

"Mom, Brock, Misty, Pikachu and my fellow Pokemons. I'm not going to make it, a band of Pokemon thieves call Team Rocket attacked me, their cat Meowth scratched me with his poison claws. the doctor has no antidote for the poison and I'm going to die." It wasn't true, it couldn't be true. How could a pokemon do something so cruel? And now thanks to Meowth, his life will be nothing more.

Of all people in his room Misty cried the longest. She never knew how much she cared for Ash and the three special words he had said to her and now he's going to die.

"NO! My only son, is going to die. This can't be happening." Ash's mother cried out. Brock was speechless and Pikachu and the other Pokemon froze, even Charizard.

Two hours later Ash, his friends and mother fell asleep. Ash died in his sleep.

Brock woke up and looked at Ash's lifeless body. "We can only plan for his funeral, we should get everyone he knows and take them there." he said softly. He noticed Misty was still asleep. "Poor girl, she'll be sad if she finds out. Ash rest in peace old friend." Brock left the room to make some phone calls.

Misty and Pikachu had awakened, "Ash wake up. Ash Ash ASH Ash please wake up. Ash, Ash, AAAAAAAAAAAASSHHHHHHH!" Pikachu saw it too. No longer was Ash the kid who was full of energy trying to be a Pokemon master, but he was dead. Just lifeless and sad. Later, the news had spread. Ash was no more. the only one who was pleased about his death was Meowth.

At Ash's funeral there was everyone Ash had met, including a great amount of officer Jennies and Nurse Joys, Professer Oak, even the 6 gym leaders Ash had fought.

First up was Gary, "Ash, I may sounded like a jerk to you, but I just wanted you to know I'm still your friend. Goodbye."

Then there was Lt. Surge "You were a good trainer baby. I salute you."

Pikachu came up and cried at his side, "Pika, pikapi, pika, pika, ::sniff:: kachu (Goodbye Ash I'll miss you ::sniff:: very much.)"

And finally Misty came up, "I'll always be with you Ash. I'll be lost with out you. Thank you so much, good bye." she sobbed.

Brock started to blush at most of the girls, but he decided to pray for Ash and to ease Misty's pain and hit on the girls later.

"He's with his father now." Ash's mother said.

"What? Ash told me his father was missing, trying to be a pokemon master." Misty said through her tears.

"No, I've been lying to him. You see, his father had died when Ash was only a baby. Now he's with his father."

Misty looked down. Pikachu just finished talking to Charizard. Telling him to do something after the funeral is over. He nodded. After the funeral was over, everyone turned and watch Charizard shoot some fireballs into the air. He doing this because Ash was his master, even he did disobey him. But he will not forget him and either will the rest of Ash's Pokemon. After Charizard shot the last fireball in the air he began to cry...

Jessie and James heard the news and decided to take a silent moment until his funeral was over. Meowth on the other hand had swallowed the rest of the poison on accident during the bad news, thinking it was wine. He wanted to celebrate, but instead he was getting beaten by Jessie and James.

"You didn't need to kill the poor kid!" Jessie said.

"How could you be so heartless? you stupid cat!" James said. Meowth started to lose feeling in his body and after 9 minutes he died Team Rocket buried him in the dumpster.

Moments later the only ones at Ash's grave were Misty and Pikachu. "It won't stop hurting. It just won't stop." Misty said softly then she felt a hand on her shoulder,

"PIKAPI!" Pikachu said running towards the figure. Misty turned around, it was Ash

"Misty, I will be with you, always, I have to go now. Goodbye." He started to disappear

"Ash, wait!"

"Don't worry Misty. You'll be with me very soon..."

**Epilogue**

Misty had started to twist and turn in her sleep, Brock wanted to wake her up but he remembered how cranky she was if she was disturbed. Finally she got up

"Huh, how did I end up here?" she implied,

then Brock turned to her "I thought you'd never wake up."

Misty turned around "Sometimes I wish I didn't..."

Brock raised a brow "You're acting strange lately, you were out for 14 hours and you were crying in your sleep."

She looked around her room "Crying in my sleep..." she thought "Then that must mean..." then she broke down in tears.

"What's wrong Misty?" Brock asked

"That dream seemed so real, Ash died in the dream and our journey ended..." she started "Ash, Ash, Hey where's Ash?" Misty panicked.

"Ash is resting, he's just exhausted after training Pikachu." Brock assured.

"No, why did she go with Gary? Why? I wished she never died." Ash started to wail like a baby.

Misty was playing with Togepi and noticed Ash was uneasy in his sleep.

"Poor guy, I'm glad he's still alive." she smiled with a tears in her eyes.

"Toge?" Togepi called

"Come on, Togepi. Let's wait for him to wake up."

Ash got up and noticed his pillow was soaked with tears, he started to wipe his face and change. "That was some dream. I hope that never happens." he said as he grabbed his pack. "I've go to tell her, before it's to late! Yeah, that's what I'll do and then I can take the guilt off of me!" Then he marched to Misty's room, feeling uneasy about what her response would be.

Misty headed for Ash's room with the same thought in mind "This could be my best chance. I just have to try." she stated.

Ash saw Misty and ran toward her "Misty, you're okay."

She responded with a nod "You see," she started

then they said simultaneously "I HAD A DREAM THAT YOU DIED!" they stared at each other, then Misty grabbed Ash for a hug

"I know what you meant, don't worry I'm here for you, Ash." he could only hug back

"Misty, I..."

"Shhhh...let's just enjoy this time together" Misty whispered.

"love you." he said under his breath as they rested together.

Author note: The whole turn of events were only Misty's nightmare.

* * *

_AN: I changed the paragraphs so that each line of __dialogue _gets its own paragraph and fixed some spelling errors If people think I shouldn't edit I could upload the original version of this story. 

_Ex: runnig to running _


	2. Cascade Tears Redux

AN: I am not the original author of the story below my goal is to gather all fanfiction stories from around the web and have them in one area so that they don't get deleted. If you are the original author and would like me to remove this story I will. This is the Redux of the story that I decided to include by pkmnfan123

* * *

_Authors Note: Before I start I'd like to thank Jstriker for his inspirational story, "Cascade Tears". I almost cried myself, then the sad music that was ironically playing on my PC stopped and happy music played. This story is a re-do of "Cascade Tears". Because I have no way of contacting the author of the story, partial credit of this re-do goes to Jstriker. Once again, thanks J!_

Pokemon  
_"Cascade Tears Redux"_

(original story by: jstriker / redux by: pkmnfan123)

_Ash and Co. were on their way back to Pallet Town. They heard rumors of wild Lapras had been spotted there, with one they will be able to reach Cinnabar Island._

_"So Ash, we're going to your hometown aren't we, can we spend the night at your place? Please?" Misty teased. _

_"Well uh, I don't really.."Ash started to stutter only to be interrupted by Brock. _

_"Yeah we should go, I always wanted to see your place."_

_"I guess it's okay. How about it Pikachu?" _

_The little electric mouse was ecstatic "Pika!(Yeah!)" ,as the 4 friends headed for Pallet Town._

_"Meowth, do you really think we need to sink this low to capture Pikachu?" Jessie bolted. _

_Meowth had sharpened his claws ready to slAsh once more, and dipped his claws into some strange fluid "I'm very sure, that kid'll give up for sure."_

_James lifted his pokeball as he saw Ash and co. "Alright here they come, this time no screw ups." he said in a serious tone. "Remember DO NOT say the motto, or else."_

_Meowth raised his claws, it seemed that Meowth would not tolerate failure no longer._

_Team Rocket didn't use any special machines or scams, this time it was a surprise attack. "Weezing, smokescreen!"_

_"Arbok, glare!"_

_Through the smoke, Ash couldn't move. They weren't prepared to fight this time. Pikachu and the others couldn't see through the smoke. Ash on the other hand was being attacked._

_Meowth slAshed Ash on the face. Strange purple fluid began to go inside his wounds, it was poison. Meowth made some kind of poison and his hatred towards Ash was beyond any Pokemon, human or even Team Rocket, Meowth was pure evil._

_After Pikachu had powered up a small blast, he repelled Team Rocket. Brock started to get the first aid kit and he examined Ash's face._

_"Your wounds, they have some kind of purple stuff inside." Brock said._

_Misty saw the wounds too "What's happening?" she said. Pikachu started to cry, Ash felt weak. He couldn't even walk._

_"Brock...Misty, take me to... the nearest hospital." he said trying to bear the pain. This was no ordinary poison. It was worse than swallowing a Muk. Time was running out. Ash was fading fast._

_The group made it to the hospital. Misty finds a doctor. "Please, help my friend doctor." _

_The doctor looks at Ash. "All right, I'll try to help." The doctor rushes Ash to the E.R and shuts the door behind him._

_Misty stares at the door for hours. Thoughts of Ash and they're adventures rush through her head. She always liked being part of the group- she just never thought that anything bad could happen to Ash or Brock._

_Jessie and James saw as the group had taken Ash to the hospital. They looked grimly at Meowth._

_"Meowth, what was that purple stuff?" Jessie asked. _

_"It was poison." Meowth says. "It'll kill Ash, and then we'll be able to-" suddenly Jessie and James pick up Meowth and shake him._

_"You didn't need to poison the poor kid!" Jessie said. "How could you be so heartless?" James said. They began to beat on Meowth._

_Back at the hospital, the doctor came out of the room. "Misty?"_

_"Yes?" Misty replied. _

_"Ash would like to see you." Misty walks into the room. Ash has a huge purple scar on his face. He looks sad._

_"Misty, we need to talk…" he says. _

_"What is it Ash? Are you feeling O.K.?"_

_"Yeah." He looks around the room._

_"What is it Ash?" Misty asks. Ash looks sad, and he lays his head back on his pillow. "Come on Ash, you call tell me anything." _

_He looks at her. __"Through the eight months I've known you for, Misty…" Ash says, "I've enjoyed being with you and Brock." He looks down. "but I've never thought I'd have to tell you this now and here."_

_"What?" she asks again._

_"I… I.. Love you Misty."_

_She starts to cry. "I love you too Ash." She hugs him, and they exchange a kiss._

_Pikachu pokes into the door afterwards. Misty picks him up and puts him on the bed. The pokemon looks at Ash. Pikachu feels Ash's wounds._

_"Pikachu, would you and Misty go get Brock for me?" Ash asks. Pikachu nods and Misty goes and gets Brock. _

_Misty walks out the door then looks at Ash. "Feel better, Ash." She then closes the door._

_"What's up?" says Brock. _

_"Brock…" Ash starts, "I'm starting to get the feeling I might not make it." Brock looks at Ash. "But, I still need your help."_

_"What is it, what should I do?" Brock asks._

_"I need you to watch over Misty if I die." _

_Brock looks shocked. "Why?" _

_Ash then exchanges the shocked look. "C'mon, don't you know what just happened in here?"_

_"Oh, you two…" _

_"Yeah." Ash says. "I love her, and I need you to look over her."_

_"Sure, I will…. But you try to stay alive." Brock says._

_"Believe me," Ash says, "I will."_

_Exactly 2 hours later, Meowth was found in the hospital. Misty found him._

_"Why?" Misty said in tears as she held Meowth in her hands. "Why did you do it?"_

_"Because Meowth don't like Ash." __Misty growled and choked Meowth to near-death. He got away. _

_Misty then fell down on her knees, crying. She was going to lose the one boy she cared about. She cursed herself for not telling Ash she loved him earlier. She thought they could have had so many happy moments. She continued to wail on the floor._

_At 9:02 PM that day, Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town died in his sleep. Misty was out doing some training at the time. Brock walked over to his deathbed. _

_"Rest in peace…. Old friend."_

_Misty walked into the hospital, unaware to her friend's death. She walked into the room. It was empty. She then thought he was able to walk and asked Brock where he was. When she got her answer, she cried._

_At the funeral, Misty gave a speech in Ash's honor. It was simple logic- Misty was Ash's best human friend. The speech went like this:_

_"Today we are gathered here to honor a young boy named Ash Ketchum. A boy I was very close to. He was my best friend in the world- he was always there for me. He never gave up his dream of being a Pokemon master. He always wanted to help others instead of himself. But he still was hated by a Pokemon who's sole-purpose goal was to catch his Pikachu. A Pokemon that was pure evil ended his life- too early for all of us to benefit from Ash's great personality. Ironically, when he was dying, even though he could always help us, we couldn't help him. And now, he's gone. The world has lost one of its finest people. One that I loved. In his deathbed he said he loved me. We had known each other for 8 months so I guess I grew on him. I wish he were here today to hear this. He had some many friends- there was nobody who hated him. Well, there was no reason to hate him. He was the nicest, most caring and daring person you could meet. He changed my whole life. (she pauses as she does a short cry) You'll have to excuse me, I'm not used to losing people I care most about everyday. (cries again) I guess he'd want us to not cry- but to be thankful he was able to do what he could. He could've done so much more- he just, really want to be a Pokemon master. He had the skills. He did his training and won his badges while dealing with Team Rocket every day and saving people and helping people. (pauses to catch breath) To this day I think they're won't ever be anyone I ever care about more. They're can't be. I can't say anything else. I guess I can only end this by saying I love him, and I'm deeply sad. I know he'll always be missed. Here's to you Ash._

_(All his pokemon are released and do they're strongest attacks above his coffin. It is then lowered into the ground.)_

**_Epilogue_**

_Misty had started to twist and turn in her sleep, Brock wanted to wake her up but he remembered how cranky she was if she was disturbed. Finally she got up_

_"Huh, how did I end up here?" she implied,_

_then Brock turned to her "I thought you'd never wake up."_

_Misty turned around "Sometimes I wish I didn't..."_

_Brock raised a brow "You're acting strange lately, you were out for 14 hours and you were crying in your sleep."_

_She looked around her room "Crying in my sleep..." she thought "Then that must mean..." then she broke down in tears._

_"What's wrong Misty?" Brock asked_

_"That dream seemed so real, Ash died in the dream and our journey ended..." she started "Ash, Ash, Hey where's Ash?" Misty panicked._

_"Ash is resting, he's just exhausted after training Pikachu." Brock assured._

_"No, why did she go with Gary? Why? I wished she never died." Ash started to wail like a baby._

_Misty was playing with Togepi and noticed Ash was uneasy in his sleep._

_"Poor guy, I'm glad he's still alive." she smiled with a tears in her eyes._

_"Toge?" Togepi called_

_"Come on, Togepi. Let's wait for him to wake up."_

_Ash got up and noticed his pillow was soaked with tears, he started to wipe his face and change. "That was some dream. I hope that never happens." he said as he grabbed his pack. "I've go to tell her, before it's to late! Yeah, that's what I'll do and then I can take the guilt off of me!" Then he marched to Misty's room, feeling uneasy about what her response would be._

_Misty headed for Ash's room with the same thought in mind "This could be my best chance. I just have to try." she stated._

_Ash saw Misty and ran toward her "Misty, you're okay."_

_She responded with a nod "You see," she started_

_then they said simultaneously "I HAD A DREAM THAT YOU DIED!" they stared at each other, then Misty grabbed Ash for a hug_

_"I know what you meant, don't worry I'm here for you, Ash." he could only hug back_

_"Misty, I..."_

_"Shhhh...let's just enjoy this time together" Misty whispered._

_"love you." he said under his breath as they rested together._

_**The End.**_

* * *

AN: I changed the paragraphs so that each line of dialogue gets its own paragraph and fixed a name capitalization error and a spelling error. If people think I shouldn't edit I could upload the original version of this story.

Ex: ash to Ash_  
_


End file.
